1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp that irradiates umber amber light. In greater detail, the present invention relates to a turn signal lamp of a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a vehicular lamp using a light emitting diode is known (cf. Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-231013). In addition, a diode using, e.g., AlGaInP or GaAsP, etc. is known as a light emitting diode for generating amber light.
However, in the case of a diode using, e.g., AlGaInP or GaAsP, etc., there was a problem that luminous efficiency decreases if the temperature rises. Furthermore, the temperature of a vehicular lamp can rise due to radiant heat from an engine of a vehicle or sunlight. Thus, in order to ensure an amount of light emitting from the vehicular lamp conventionally, measures to counter a decrease of luminous efficiency have been requested in some cases. For this purpose, the number of the light emitting diodes has been increased, thereby increasing the cost of a vehicular lamp.